Danger Woman
Danger Woman, The Karaoke Songbird of Justice, is a superhero ally of The Aquabats. She hails from the Southeastern part of the country, in Atlanta, Georgia USA and is known to punish perceived evildoers in all manners, especially through Karaoke showdowns. Many Superheroes know of her, Especially Feedback, Fat Momma, Major Victory and The Defuser from Who Wants To Be A Superhero and Feedback: A Hero's Calling. Not only that, pictures of Danger Woman posing with a wide variety of the superhero spectrum can be seen throughout the internet. Making appearances at several conventions of various natures, including Dragon Con, Danger W oman has fans all her own, and even a line of merchandise sporting her crimefighting image. One of her best known and closest allies is Ms. Marvel, and the two of them share a website on Angelfire. The Aquabats featured a song about Danger Woman in Myths, Legends, and Other Amazing Adventures, Vol. 2. The song chronicles her fight against perceived dangers such as the WWF with a vague sense of quixotism. While it is an upbeat song that is a fan favorite on the album, live performances of the song are rare. In January, 2011, in Atlanta, Georgia, Danger Woman And The Aquabats did team up to sing a NEW song, called Fight Back, Feedback, which is a song of encouragement, for Feedback, from Who Wants To Be A Superhero and Feedback: A Hero's Calling, which was written by the Karaoke Crimefighter. Currently, she is now a very registered real life superheroine, who also keeps up the fight for disability rights. And she is now affiliated with Team Justice, a team of rock and roll real life superheroes, led by the internationally famous Master Legend! On May 12th, 2014, Danger Woman accepted the invitation to appear on The Aquabats Super Show at their concert at The Center Stage Loft in Midtown Atlanta, Georgia, in which she used her powers, combined with The Aquabats Powers, to encourage them to sing her song, DANGER WOMAN! She was sporting a new battlesuit with Solar Shields, with an 8 pointed star that was sub dyed on to it. She won't be alone when she makes her heroic appearance on their show, because she will be chaperoned by Feedback and his Family, his wife, Sarah and his cute son and daughter, Feedbit and Feedbyte, along with her Danger Force Pets, led by Danny Boy, The World Famous Fabio Swiss Collie, who keeps 7 little puppies and two little kittens out of trouble. Along with Karista The Skunk, Justice The Siamese Cat and Chantecleer The Parrot, this team of misfit pets, who became true heroes with paws for rescuing Feedback and his best friend, Major Victory many years before, these heroic pets know it is their job to provide some cutes and comedy relief on their adventures and misadventures with their superhero pets, who they think that they are the owners and the superheroes are the pets! During The Super Bowl Weekend of January 31st-February 1st, 2015, DangerWoman stumbled onto a heinous plot against The Aquabats, in which Insania and Space Monster M, along with Feedback's arch foe, Deathmatch and The Power Ranger Villains knocked down The Aquabats website. Through the heroic team efforts of the Karaoke Songbird Avenger Of Justice, The Aquacadets, The Power Ranger Allies, The Real Life Superheroes, Feedback, Master Legend, The Knight Vigil, Crossfire The Crusader, Starseeker The Shooting Star and The Furry Animal People Of The Free World, These brave heroes were able to defeat these evildoers and restore The Aquabats Website back online, in a major victory that was worthy of a Daytime Emmy Award! When the website was restored, along with The Aquabats Super Show Wikipedia, on February 3rd, 2015, The Title of The NEW Aquabats Super Show Episode was Revealed! The episode is called Songbirds And Superheroes and it will be a story about not only DangerWoman, but also her friend, Feedback, as they team up with The Aquabats for the greatest adventure of their superhero careers! __TOC__ Vocal Appearance in Myths, Legends, and Other Amazing Adventures, Vol. 2 Vocal recordings from a phone conversation can be heard both at the beginning of both the song, Danger Woman, and as a "secret song" at the very end of the track The Wild Sea! Myth's Mini Site Commentary OK, in Atlanta, GA, there is a little club called the 513 that we play everytime we go there, and every time we are there, we are greeted by her majesty, The Songbird Avenger, otherwise known as Danger Woman. Danger Woman is a superhero much like The Aquabats. Her quest is to punish the WWF for crimes against the disabled, fight crime and vanquish foes in a karaoke showdown. If you don't believe me, check out her website and E-mail her. She is awesome. We called her up and had her on the track at the last minute. This song, by Crash, Chainsaw and The Commander almost made it onto The Floating Eye, but it just wasn't finished enough. Here's the closest we got to finishing it. I like Chainsaw's guitar solo. It's trippy, dude. Who is Danger Woman?! Lyrics :- And do you know what the press and everybody is gonna be asking? :- What? :- Who IS Danger Woman?! :If you've seen it once, you'll see it again :I told everyone and all of my friends :Well there she is and she's at it again :And I think it's all over and now… :(You’re gonna get it!) :She’s hanging off the chopper :And no one’s gonna stop her :Don’t try and call the doctor :‘Cause she’s jumpin’ around now :Handle bar standing :And flying over canyons :No hands on the landing :Now we’re rollin’ around on the ground :If you could just believe what you can not see :Well that may be, she may as well be :Well there she is and she’s at it again :And I think it’s all over and now… :(You’re gonna get it!) :I can hear her voice from miles away :Yo ATL :Where she at? Where she at? :Yo Yo where she at? :Now what she wants, you won't believe :When we pull up at the 513 :Well there she is :And she's at it again :And I think it's all over now :(You're gonna get it!) :She’s hanging off the chopper :And nothing’s gonna stop her :Don’t even call the doctor :‘Cause she’s jumpin’ around now :Handle bar standing :And flying over canyons :No hands on the landing :Now we’re rollin’ around on the ground :I can hear her voice from miles away :Yo ATL :Where she at? Where she at? :Yo Yo where she at? Yo! :Woah, she’s flying around in her head :(Danger Woman!) :Woah, Punishing what’s left of the WWF :If that’s what you want :That’s what you get :You want Danger Woman :That’s what you want :That’s what you get :That’s what you want, :You want Danger Woman :Well she’s fighting a crime :That’s all in her mind :At the Karaoke showdown :Don't try to understand her :The Phantom Highlander :The Songbird Avenger :It’s Danger Woman! :I can hear her voice from miles away :Yo ATL :Where she at? Where she at? :Yo Yo where she at? Yo! :Woah, she’s flying around in her head :(Danger Woman!) :Woah, Punishing what’s left of the WWF :If that’s what you want :That’s what you get :You want Danger Woman :That’s what you want :That’s what you get :That’s what you want, :You want Danger Woman :Now, and that's what you get :You want Danger Woman External Links Danger Woman and Ms. Marvel's Angelfire site The Lazy Bee 01:49, 22 June 2008 (UTC) http://www.facebook.com/video/video.php?v=529841 862648 Danger Woman at Dragon*Con 2010 for the Stan Lee Panel. http://www.reallifesuperheroes.org/wiki/index.php?title=DangerWoman Danger Woman, Registered Real Life Superheroine. http://www.youtube.com/DangerWoman35 This is where you get to see and hear Danger Woman sing her heroic heart out for her fans! http://www.myspace.com/DangerWoman40 This is where you get to hear Danger Woman sing Disabled But Able To Rock, Disco Superheroes and her latest hit, Fight Back, Feedback! http://www.myspace.com/DangerWoman35 This is where you get the latest adventures and misadventures of the karaoke crimefighter, along with announcements of upcoming appearances. http://www.facebook.com/#!/DangerWoman40 This is where you can find the karaoke crimefighter's comments on the current state of the world, while she also helps the newer real life superheroes and heroines learn to not only accept their destiny as real life superheroes, but also helps them cope with the responsibilty of using their powers in the service of justice and humanitarian efforts. http://www.reverbnation.com/dangerwoman DangerWoman is NOW on Reverbnation! Check out her singing on her website. Listen to her version of Fight Back, Feedback, The English Language Version Of Theme From Battle Fever J, Her Renditions of The Theme From NightMan, in which she sings both Season One and Season Two, back to back! Watch her videos, especially her video of her Singing The Theme From NightMan and Teaching Feedback How To Do The Axel F Walk at Dragon Con 2007! And her first album, Songbird of Reverbnation, has been released and everyone wants to have a copy of this album! And, her Christmas album, Reverbnation's Holiday Hero, has just been released for your holiday listening pleasure! And, she has just upgraded to Premium Status, which means there will be some NEW songs for your listening pleasure! Her new album, Rock And Roll Superheroes will be the talk of 2016, because it will feature Master Legend, World Famous Real Life Superhero and a new singing superheroine sensation, Night Raven! And, soon, you will get to hear her sing her rendition of that Pharrell Williams' New Classic, Happy, along with a new original song, The Danger Force Theme! http://www.vimeo.com/54153187 This is where you can find Danger Woman in all her splendor, in her own movie, Disabled But Able To Rock! Featuring The Aquabats! http://www.AftonShows.com/DangerWoman This is where you can not only buy tickets to see DangerWoman perform in Atlanta, Georgia, but also buy her CD, Songbird Of Reverbnation! Category:Allies Category:Myths, Legends, and Other Amazing Adventures, Vol. 2 Category:Songs Category:Music Category:People